While I Remember
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Yuugi and Seto are both highly intelligent sixteen year old who want to make a virtual reality to bring to life their beloved duel monsters. They are half way reaching their goal. Seto suddenly makes Yuugi be the first test subject, inside the world he watches the AIs and they live and grow, without them knowing that this world is not what it seems.


"Rather than redoing all the codes," Kaiba Seto says darkly with narrow blue eyes, he was hovering over a smaller teen who was sitting at a desk, "Why not overlap them?"

"Because that will lead to glitches in the future." Mutou Yuugi informs never did his purple eyes leave the computer's screen, "We have to start again."

"_Start again_." Seto hisses the words, the taller teen wandered away from the desk and walked to the overly large windows that overlooked the city, "When I find the person who made that mistake, his head will roll."

Yuugi never said anything to this, while he too was unhappy, he simply sat at the computer fingers dancing over the keyboard trying to save as many files he could so that they would not start completely from scratch.

"We want a programme that is free from any and all glitches." Yuugi reminds his rival, friend and fellow genius, "If then is even one error on our part, then a person's left is going to be at risk."

"I am well aware." Seto snaps as he continues to stare at the window, this was not his field, there was nothing he could do to help Yuugi at this point. "I wanted to be the first. Wanted to be the first to get this out to the people."

Yuugi again said nothing, but he knew the feeling. Both of them was hard core gamers always looking for their next 'fix'. Board games, computer games, card games and any other form of games. At the old of eight the pair watched a science fiction which featured normal people going into the 'game', this captured their interest.

Over the next eight years their spent their free time building, studying, researching, discovering.

Yuugi choose to work on the human side of things, digging into a wide ranch from biology to anthropology and everything he thought he needed. Seto kept closed to technology side of things as will as their environment; he build up a business from nothing and used all profits for their project, he worked on the 'world' and used designed a programme seasons, Seto and Yuugi was currently working a cryosleep system, which was almost finished.

However someone threw a spanner in the works.

"If this fails we may not recover." Seto admits dully, they had poured life into this. "We may have to sale off our other part."

Yuugi's hands stops only for slit second. The 'other part' was their AI programme which was Yuugi's baby. He made a system for when their 'world' was made, that their AI would be 'born' into that 'world'.

'We are what we remember.' Yuugi thinks, he believes that AI should 'raise' offspring, had they should 'grow up' and learn from the common things around them. Humans believe in their reality, taught that this is their world. Yuugi did not want the AI to know that there was 'another' world, wanting them to believe that the place was their world.

Yuugi's codes are the AI's DNA, if they get cut they will bleed, they will feel hurt, they will heal. They will be no empty space in that world, even the things unseen will have a network of hidden codes. Yuugi wanted to breathe life into that place.

Yuugi was transfiguring senses from his own brainwaves into them. The taste, smells, sights, hearing and touch. They would have knowledge yet the know how with what to do with it,, learning, reasoning, social intelligence, perception, motion and everything that came with it.

"Yuugi." Seto voice brought his thoughts to a halt, "You have done it."

"Huh?" Yuugi blinks at the screen. He had and now he was checking his emails for some reason. Seto threw his head back and barked with laugher.

"Yuugi. We can push ahead!" Seto says as he sneers at the screen, leaning over the smaller teen he starts clicking a few buttons. "We can meet those 'babies' of yours soon."

"Seto-kun..." Yuugi says with a breathless smile, it was happening, it was at last happening. "But the 'world' is still-"

"Never mind about that," Seto said quickly as he raising himself up, "I set up a quick city for testing grounds. The 'people' inside this 'city' will think that they are in there for their own safely. You need to place on the last touches and moves the 'babies' into their new homes.."

"Right." Yuugi said with a sleepy nod, "So what now? Dinner, food, bed … more work?"

"Yuugi, you will finished it from the within." Seto says with a smirk as he stares down at the tried teen, "I have already-"

Yuugi mind broke off, he slipped off of his seat and crumbled to the floor.

xxx

When Yuugi woke up he had wires hanging all out of his body, glancing around he sees the smirking Kaiba Seto behind a glass sheet. Trying to lift a hand he notices he had no control over his own body.

'Seto-kun must have put something in my drink when I finished working,' Yuugi thinks as he half remembers taking a few sips when he had done it. 'He wanted me to be the first inside.'

There was many other people there too, all had their heads down working away.

"Yuugi. Place the last piece of this puzzle," Seto said as continues to smirk into a mic, "Make sure there are no glitches. Don't forget you can still work inside."

Yuugi would have nodded if he could have, instead he blinks twice showing he understood. Seto looked pleased with this and he began shouting at the around him; as Yuugi felt himself fall away he see Seto ducking down to the mic again.

"For our beloved Monsters." Seto says softly which as Yuugi's eyes closed.

'That's right.' Yuugi thinks as he fell deeper and deeper into darkest around him, 'Our Monsters. The reason why we wanted to go into the game world in the first place.'

While both their gamers one game gripped their heart like no other, it saved their lives from the cold world that threw them away. Duel Monsters. They wanted to see them, to touch them, to play with the real deal. The wishful thinking of damaged children, two highly intelligent children who focused their thinking ability solely on game play.

'Seto-kun found a adult to take us both in...' Yuugi thought dumbly he mind seemed to shake, '...his brother was put into a coma, we don't know if he is aware or not. If this works, then he can live in this world. For Seto-kun, its not just about the Monsters...'

Yuugi blinks his 'eyes' open, glancing around his new room he could not help but laugh, it was perfect. The colour was right, the 'feel' in the air was right. Jumping up he walks over to the window and gazes down at the garden below.

"I best get to work." Yuugi told himself as he moves away from the window, "Music. Love. Happy. Joy."

Suddenly light filled the room, four 'being' floated there staring at him with cold blue eyes waiting for their orders.

"'Project: First Home' is starting." Yuugi says with a bright smile, "Start brining in my 'babies', the 'Ninth Gen'. Place 'Zip' code start up to begin with. Did Seto-kun fill in the gaps?"

"Yes." They answered with one voice.

"Good." Yuugi says as he points a finger in mid air, his heart felt like it was going to burst open with joy, he could not believe he was here, that it was starting. With a shaky finger he touches the air in front of him, a ghostly yellow keyboard appears.

"Let me punch in these," Yuugi says as he takes a deep breathe, aware that this was not actually air but it felt so good, "Then we shall begin!"

Yuugi's fingers moved fast in his excitement, he was taking all of his will power not to do a little jig in the middle of the room. It took about five minutes for Yuugi to finish, taking his eyes away from the keyboard he turns to his creations.

"Music. Love. Happy. Joy." Yuugi says his whole body was shaking he could not longer stop himself, "Are they ready?"

"Ready." They all said together.

Yuugi smiles at them, rushes over he grabs one, Joy, into a big hug. Letting go he did the same to the rest. Sighing he took a step back and looked them over.

"Just to inform you," Yuugi says as he turns to each one, "I love you all very much. Thank you. You may return to your stations."

They bowed low, then disappeared, their expressions on their void faces never charged. Something Yuugi wanted to work on, on a later date. Right now he needs to make sure this first stage goes down well.

"I think I'll sleep for a while." Yuugi says aloud, he was oddly tried, he wondered why; surely since he only just came in he wouldn't be sleepy from his world.

When Yuugi next awoken it was pleased by what had happened.

The city was alive.

Hundreds of 'people' came in from the outside world to escape the war, the walls around the city projected them and their families. There was many young families, many teenagers living on their own, lots of single people. They came from all walks of life, all coming in to live and better life.

Yuugi smiled at Seto's set up. He done a great job in thinking this end. The city was beautifully down, now it was his turn, how will his 'babies' grow? So far they walked almost dumbly into their new homes, 'Zip' was meant to keep their silent until their settled any way, so he was not to surprised.

When 'Zip' was finished with, that was it. Yuugi wanted nothing to do with ordering them away, wanting them to grow up and breed.

Yuugi glance at his email, the email was spent to all the inhabitance of the city, informing them and reminding them of the rules city. He also gotten an email from 'school', since he was sixteen. It was asking if he wanted to go to school or find a job. It was only those fifteen and under that 'had' to go to school.

Yuugi smiles. He chosen not to go to school, wanting to set up a game stop.

"Never liked school much anyway." Yuugi says to the thin air as he sits back onto his settee.

xxx

"Mutou Yuugi?" The stranger asks causing him to smile, Yuugi felt his heart beat faster.

"Yes that's me!" Yuugi smiles at the tanned red eyed man, "And you are?"

"My name is Akhenamkhanen Atem," The tanned older man says as he gave the smaller a kind smile, "May I come in for a moment, there is something I would like to discus with you."

"Sure, please come in!" Yuugi says with a small bounce in his step, he wander into the living and waves for him and the other behind, to take a seat.

"Ah, this is Sennen Yami." Atem said as he frowns slightly at the other who looked a lot like him.

Sennen Yami glares lightly at Yuugi who only smiles in return, he then threw himself down on the single sofa and jerked his head away from them both. Yami unlike Atem did not have deep red eyes, but rich dark purple ones.

"Akhenamkhanen-san, wow that is a mouthful, oh sorry, would you like a drink?" Yuugi said quickly not wanting to be too rude, but also wanting to see his reaction.

"Please call me Atem," Atem answers with a small laugh, "Don't worry about my family name most people almost the same."

"So drink, Atem?" Yuugi asks he was still standing eager to see what would happen next. He kept glancing from one to the other, Yami did not have the same tanned skin as Atem, he was much paler even than Yuugi.

"Please Yuugi-san take a seat." Atem says his voice dropping slightly, "There is something-"

Yami snorts shouting making both turn. Yuugi smiles at him, causing Yami to glare some more.

"Yami." Atem said firmly as he frowns over him, "Yuugi-san, the truth is we, as in us three, are brothers. It turns out that our father was an... disloyal man, we each have different mothers and-"

"Brothers?" Yuugi said loudly causing Atem to stare at him, still smiling bright but his body was betraying him by shaking badly. 'I'm too excited.'

Atem quickly jumped up and wraps an arm around Yuugi, almost like he was trying to hold him still. Blinking at this movement, Yuugi only smiled at up at him.

"Calm down, I know this comes a shock." Atem says gently as he hold him tightly, Yami had leaned out of his chair and was staring at Yuugi looking unsure what to do.

"How about that drink?!" Yuugi says his voice was high, he rips himself out of Atem's arms and head for the door only to find that he was falling, 'Great I am going to faint!'

"Huh?" Yuugi mumbles out as he blinks up at the ceiling, he slowly glances around his living room and sees the pair was gone, the sighs out,"Great they're gone. Much not want a weak brother and left in sheer disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed." A dark voice said with a bit of a laugh, "Actually I'm glad you went down, bit better than smiling about this. Makes you seem more human."

"More human?" Yuugi says as he turns to see Yami in the doorway leaning against the frame, "More human...me?"

"Yes more human," Yami says with a smirk, quickly turned into a sour frown, "All you did was smile through the whole thing, like it was not a big deal. Well this is a big deal! I respected my father! Thought he was some great hero! But all he did was go around and knock women up!"

"Yami!" Atem voice came, he quickly went into the room, he was holding a glass of water in his hands. "Yuugi, sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry?" Yuugi asks as his smile appears back on his face, making them both frown deeply.

"Anyway," Atem went on shaking his head, "Since we are all new to this city, I was wondering if we should live together or not. Perhaps we can became a family"

Yuugi's smile drops.

Both again looked on at him, this time they were surprised. Atem starter forwards, hands raised.

'Pick yourself up,' Yuugi screams at himself, 'Come on!" His lips twitched, his smile formed. Arms came around his neck, his smile was hidden in the shirt of Atem. 'What's happening?!' Pushing away slightly he gazes up into those strange inhuman red eyes, then another set of arms there around him.

"Don't think I'm hugging you because I like you or anything," Yami says not meeting either of their eyes, "Just thought I join in this little family gathering."

Yuugi laughs and brining his arms up, he places one arm around Atem's middle while the other went around Yami's. Atem released one arm from around Yuugi and wrapped it around Yami's shoulders.

"So..." Yami says seemingly unwilling to break the odd hug, "Who is the oldest anyway?"

"I am eighteen." Atem says staring at Yami with a smirk.

"Sixteen." Yuugi said as he looked from both Atem and Yami trying to see each one was the tallest, Atem was only taller than Yami by an inch.

"Wait!" Yami cries out in shock, pushing back slightly, "I'm the youngest?!"

"You are?" Yuugi asks as he stares with a normal smile.

"I'm fourteen." Yami manages to get out, unhappily. Atem must of already have know, because he was smirking like mad. "This stinks."

"What is so bad about being the youngest?" Atem asks while Yuugi watches on, "You will get spoiled on by your two big brothers."

"I think I'm going to like this family." Yuugi said making the pair turn his way, both smiled at him, a true happy smile.

"Guess it won't be so bad." Yami says with a frown, but he was trying to keep that smile he once had off of his face.

"I am looking forward to it as well." Atem says as he holds them tighter while closing his eyes, "When I first found out, I was angry and scared, I was also very unsure as to what to do. But I am glad I found you both."

Yami sunk deeper in Atem's arms, saying nothing. Yuugi smiles, he was going to enjoy watching this world grow.


End file.
